Bring Me Back To Life
by Killa'Stangchic876
Summary: I didn't like the fact, Bonnie died so this is my take on the ending of 4X22 Bonnie/Damon(Bamon) One-shot This was recently a one-shot but, i decided to continue...
1. Chapter 1

**This is based off of the end of 4X22**

**They fucking killed Bonnie I'm pissed...enough said**

**I do not own Vampire Diaries**

* * *

Bring Me Back To Life

Damon has the cure and he wants to get the girl. All he has to do is shove that cure down Elena's throat and turn her human. That should be fairly easy right? For the most part everything was back to normal; well maybe normal isn't exactly the word to describe it. On a good note, Silas was back to stone. Elena was happy that she could finally say goodbye to Jeremy, Stefan was ecstatic to see Lexi, and Damon got his drinking buddy back. Everything was fine until Caroline bust through the front doors of the Salvatore house, startling everyone. She was crying and carrying a limp body in her arms. "She's- She's..." Caroline was visibly shaking as she set the body on the couch softly. "Bonnie…I tried to…but, it didn't work." Elena stood like a statue, tears rolling down her face as she stared at her dead friend's body. There was an excruciating long moment of silence. Stefan speaks up breaking the silence and sniffles "What did you try to do?" his voice filled with worry. "I tried to…feed her my blood." Relief washes over his face.

Elena looks over at Stefan, all teary eyed. "If we find other witches wouldn't they be able to bring Bonnie back?" Stefan looks over at Damon clearly asking for insight "Look, I don't know how this magic witchy shit works ok…People die it's how life works." Caroline grabs a vase filled with flowers off the table and chucks it a Damon's head. He moves out the way as it hits the wall shattering into millions of tiny pieces. "Once an asshole always an asshole…Bonnie is dead and all you can say is that people die it's how life works, you fucking Jackass." He Pinches the bridge of his nose and lets out a long breath. "Alright Barbie, that's not what I was saying—" Stefan speaks up, with the hint of agitation is his voice.

"Well then what was it, Damon?" "I know that there's a possibility of bringing her back, but I'm pretty sure the chances are slim, so why not just leave the dead, dead." Caroline cuts her eyes at Damon "Because she's my best friend!" He raises his hands in surrender "Fine. The closest witch would be in Brooklyn, New York…Her name—" Stefan cut off his brother "Annalisa Collins…she specializes in bringing back the dead, she uses potions and strands of hair and stuff like that….it's really creepy." Elena stand up, wiping her eyes "How fast can you get us there, Stefan?" He turns to her and shrugs his shoulders "It's a six hour drive but, I can make it there in about a couple of hours." Caroline moves toward the door "Good. Let's go…" No one moves well at least not fast enough for Caroline. She turns around "…like now!"

Damon is drinking a glass of Bourbon, while twirling the vile(the cure) in between his fingers. Caroline, Stefan and Elena left four hours ago. They left him with a dead Bonnie drooped on the couch. He's sitting across from the body, intensely staring as if she would just pop up and be alive. He caresses her face, her skin feels like ice; he touches her hair it's rigid, dry, and dull. Part of him feels as if he could have prevented her death, the other feels…nothing, he feels numb. Why does he care about her so much now? Is it the fact that she's gone? Or has it been there all along he just needed something to trigger his emotions?

He's pacing throughout the living room, rubbing his hand thru his hair, debating what to do. _Should I wait for them to get back? What if it doesn't work? _He glances over at Bonnie, if his undead heart were beating; it would have felt as if someone ripped it clean out his chest. Every time he looks at her something makes him feel like shit. He squeezes the vile in his hand and looks back at Bonnie. _The cure is for Elena, it' for Elena. Shit well you know what? She will just have to deal with her life fuck it._ He opens the vile and moves so swiftly to Bonnie's side; and places it between her pale pink lips. The red liquid from the vile disappears in between her lips. He throws the empty tube across the room.

She didn't wake up. Twenty-minutes passed and she didn't move at all. _Some miracle cure…this is fucking bullshit. This damn cure can turn a vampire into a human but can't bring a fucking witch back from the dead, What kind of shitty _ass cur— Bonnie's body jolts upward and her lungs fill with air, it startles Damon a little. She looks at him, for a split second she looks confused, but instantly her green eyes turn deadly "Why didn't you just leave me dead?" Damon is frozen, trying to process what just happened before his eyes, he quickly moves and he's now eye level with her, and she turns her attention onto the floor. "Because…" He gently grabs her chin as her emerald eyes meet his icy blue ones; his lips meet hers in a sensually slow kiss. "There's a possibility I might love you." Confusion stretches across Bonnie's face "You might love me?" Damon holds her in his arms "No. wait I do love you, It was always you. Elena was just a something I wanted….I need you, Bonnie." She cranes her neck up to look at Damon "You need me for what, Damon?" He kisses her lips again "It took you dying…for me to realize that you mean more to me than Elena ever did." His arms tighten around her "I will love you forever Bonnie Bennett."

* * *

**So I finished this while watching TVD 4X23 I'm glad that Jeremy is back alive, but I'm still pissed that Bonnie is dead. I like Matt & Rebekah together. Klaus...I love him. Elena and Damon...No. Just No...Elena should just die ALONE. Poor Stefan his heart got broken again and then Silas drowned him in water(i don't think Stefan is dead)...So I said I'm not gonna watch season 5 of TVD, but I probably will...I hate to love this show sometimes. **

**Thanks for reading y'all **


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to continue this one-shot which is now a full blown BonnieXDamon (Bamon) fan-fic...I kept thinking about it for about a good month or so. For all the people who wanted more...Here it is! Enjoy. **

**I Don't Own Vampire Diaries **

* * *

The light streams in from the window, waking Bonnie. Her jade color eyes scan the room and she remembers back to the night before. His gentle kisses, the way he held her and the way his hands caressed her body. Last night he said he loved her. When he said those three words she was genuinely happy. She hadn't been happy in a long time, thanks to a series of unfortunate events in her life. She wraps herself in the silky black sheets, as the door opens. Damon walks through the door with a tray in hand. "I made you breakfast…I don't normally do this, but this is a special occasion." He sets the trey on Bonnie's side of the bed; he hears her stomach growl. She grabs the plate off the tray, instantly the aroma of pancakes, bacon, sausage, and eggs fill her nose. "Thanks." Damon watches as she stuffs her mouth full of food; eating as if she hasn't eaten in weeks. "We can really do some damage huh..." Bonnie's eyes move from the plate to the hole in the wall, which a shirtless Damon is standing next to.

"We did that?" He smirks in approval. His black sweats are hung low on his hips and his hair is messy in a sexy bedhead kind of way. _ Why must he look like a Greek God chiseled from marble? _"You like what you see witchy?" There's a bit of cockiness in his voice, as he walks to the edge of his bed. She didn't notice how long she had been staring at that gorgeous devil. Bonnie is chewing her food, nodding her head 'yes' excessively, and gulping down big bites as Damon crawls on the bed toward her. "Sex hair looks good on you little witch." He grabs a piece of her hair and twirls it in between his fingers._ Oh he's gonna make me bend into all those awkward positions again. _His pink lips hover over hers; she slowly inches backwards, bumping into the headboard. _Think of something repulsive…he might back off. _

"I have morning breath!" She squeals, frantically pointing at her mouth. He was confused but another part of him found it funny at how random that statement was. He stops for a good five seconds, wondering if he really gives a shit about Bonnie's morning breath. He grunts and continues his attempt to finish what they started last night. "Damon…I don't like kissing people when I have morning breath…" She rushes off the bed towards Damon's bathroom. As the bathroom door closes, his bedroom door opens revealing Elena, Caroline and dear ole baby brother Stefan; standing in his door way looking like the three musketeers.

"Where's Bonnie?" The blonde baby vamp asks, growing more and more agitated as the silence passes by. "You know before you enter a person's room, you're supposed to knock." Damon stands at the edge of his bed. "Damon cut the sarcastic shit…and tell us what you did with Bonnie's body." Damon looks at Stefan clearly amused "Oh well someone's in a pissed mood today? Did you finally drop a pair, Stef?" Stefan reacts his brothers remark with a dry laugh. Caroline's voice pipes up; she's just about had it with this little scuffle "Damon." He simply reply's "Barbie."

They all sigh, because Damon is just making this difficult. All of their patience is wearing thin, their drive took longer than anticipated and traffic was horrible. As soon as they made it to Brooklyn, they unfortunately found Annalisa Collins dead in her home. Stefan had called his brother's cell numerous times, but Damon never picked up . They just got back home, five minutes ago only to find Bonnie's body NOT on the couch where they left it. On top of all that add sleep deprived…oh three sleep deprived vampires is not a good thing. "Damn It Damon tell us—" Elena's raspy voice was loud, almost a scream but it was cut short, all because of a girl who stepped out of Damon's bathroom in one of his long black T-shirts. "B—B—Bon…" Caroline's voice faulting as she sees Bonnie, standing, and breathing before her eyes. Bonnie's wet black hair cascading past her shoulders, her brown skin glowing rather than the pale look she had before, and her emerald eyes sparkling with glee. She smiles as she looks at them through strands of wet hair.

"Hey Carebear, Lena, Stef." Caroline couldn't contain her emotions as Bonnie spoke, she cracked "Ahh Bonnie Bennett don't you ever do that to us again!" She catches Bonnie in a bone-crushing hug, a few of Caroline's stray tears stain the black T-shirt Bonnie's wearing. "Um Care, I know you missed me but, I can't breathe!" Caroline instantly lets go of her mouthing 'sorry' as she backs away. "If you don't mind me asking, Bonnie how are you alive?" Bonnie's eyes flicker briefly at Elena "You should ask him." She nods in Damon's direction with a little smirk hanging on her lips. All eyes shift towards Damon; he clears his throat.

"Well, the three of you decided to leave me with the witch and you took your sweet ass time to finally get back here—" Elena's tired voice silences Damon for a few seconds. "We got stuck in traffic!" Damon raises his finger in the air "First off I really don't like being interrupted…Elena. Second, you should be thanking me that Bonnie's alive and well…Plus the cure was put to good use." Elena's eyes widen in shock, her mouth open in horror. "You used the cure on Bonnie?" Bonnie face looks as if Elena had slapped her. "Is something wrong with that, Elena?" The brown eyed doppelganger head snaps in Bonnie's direction, Elena looks like she's about to cry.

"No…Bonnie t—the cure was supposed to be for me…I wanted to be human again." Caroline looks at Elena with death eyes, she could rip Elena's head off her shoulders and forget they were ever friends. "Are you serious Elena? Bonnie was dead yesterday and you were all go for whatever could save her… " Stefan cuts in, he found this conversation very interesting. "So you would rather Bonnie be dead, rotting in some unknown place. While you lived a happy normal human life…I'm starting to think you really don't care about anyone but yourself. You really are just like Katherine, a manipulative bitch. " The last part of Stefan's rant shocked everyone; himself included…it really just slipped out of his mouth. _Well I can't take it back now._ Elena opened her mouth to say something but her words were only choked sobs. All eyes on her, scrutinizing and judging her, she couldn't take it. She left without a word. "Wow. Stefan you really have a way with words." Stefan rubs a hand through his hair and looks at his brother.

"I don't know about you but I'm tired of being stringed along like some kind of puppet." He leans against the door-frame of Damon's room. "So what is this?" Caroline motions between Bonnie and Damon. "You two never get along…" A smile breaks through Bonnie's lips; Damon eyes Bonnie in the corner of his eyes, a sly smirk on his face. "I think they are doing more than just getting along Caroline." Stefan points to the hole in Damon's bedroom wall. "We are kind of, sort of like, together now." Caroline mumbles an 'oh' and Stefan snickers. "Do you two have a problem with that?" Damon asks agitated with the two vampires standing before him. Both Caroline and Stefan mutter a 'No' as they walk out and close the door to Damon's room.

For a while the witch and the vampire stand in silence until they hear jumping and screaming. "Bamon is OTP!" Damon assumed that the voice was Stefan, he sure sounded happy for some reason. "Oh the feels...the feels Stef., Love is in the air! " He could hear Caroline giggling like a little school girl that just got her first kiss. "Bamon is Cannon, Care!" Bonnie couldn't help but laugh at Caroline and Stefan, but also Damon's confused look scattered across his face. "What the fuck is Bamon?" Bonnie smiles and wraps her arms around Damon's neck and kisses him ever so sweetly on the lips. "According to Stefan and Caroline that's our name now and…I like it."

* * *

**I know I'm late with the Bamon week thing but just a thought maybe Bamon week should've been Bomon month or year(wait that sounded a little drastic). Anyway. I love Stefan as the Bamon fanboy.**

**Thanks for reading 3**


End file.
